poema de renunciamento
by bushesRnotfun
Summary: very intersesting story. if you do not know spanish then im sorry. most of it will be in spanish. -some jonas brothers content. - music involved. - jonas brothers are not famous in this story unless you want them to be.
1. pasaras por mi vida

poema de renunciamento

chapter 1

pasaras por mi vida sin saber que pasaste.

pasaras en silencio por mi amor.y al pasar,

fingire una sonrisa como un dulce contraste

del dolor de quererte y jamas lo sabras.

i woke up today, and the first thought that god gave me was "i am asking out the most beautiful girl today."

i know, i know. how can an idiot like me ask out the most popular girl in school? simple, i ask her out. wow and you thought i was stupid?anyway im going to ask her out. i have it all planed out. im gonna go up to her and ask her if she would like to go out with me this friday.

and if that doesnt work, then plan b. what is plan b you may ask? well you shall find out in a little bit.

as i walk into the school i see her. she is so pretty. BAM! i walk into her boyfriend! "were you looking at my girlfriend?" he asked. by the way he is 6'5 and in the wrestling team. "what if i was?" i asked. man i am so stupid. he shoves me againgst the lockers." if i ever catch you looking at her again, ill tear you apart limb from limb... consider yourself warned."and he dropped me. my older brother kevin walked over to me." hey joe are you ok?" i smile and look over his sholder at bianca(most popular girl in school) "yeah kevin im great." kevin wacks me over the head."good." i winced." ow! what was that for?" "for being as stupid as you look" he said. the bell rings and we all disperse.

later today, in between biology and lunch i saw bianca alone so i took my chance. "hey bianca can i talk to you for a sec?" i asked. she smiled at me and i think i blushed but im not sure at the moment. "sure joe whats up?" i kinda avoid her eyes " i was wondering if you know, youd like to go out sometime?" her smile faded. "joe, you are very sweet but im going out with ben." " oh ok. see you later bianca." i turned to walk away but she grabs my arm "wait joe, i dont want you to be like that. can we be friends though?" she gives a little smile. i cant resist that. " yeah whatever." i said and walked away. as soon as i walked into the cafeteria, kevin waved me over. my little freshmen brother, nick, sat with us too as well as my chick friend mandy. " why so down?" mandy asked. " i just asked bianca." i said opening my lunch.

" are you trying to get yourself killed?"said nick "dude i wouldnt even do that and ive only been here 3 months." kevin shakes his head. " joe i told you give it up its never gonna happen." i slowly look up and say " she just wants to be friends." i pick up my stuff sadly and throw out my lunch that was never begun. i walk straight to the library and go sit in the corner and start my homwork. by the end of my lunch period, i had finished all my homework so far. i packed my stuff and heded to my last class... Spanish.

after spanish i walked home even though kevin offered me a ride. i was thinking about my assignment. i was to find a spanish poem or monolouge and recite it in 2 days. i had made one up. i doubt its any good. this is how it went.

cultivo una rosa blanca en julio como en enero,

para el amigo sincero que me da su mano franca.

y para el cruel que me arranca el corazon con que vivo,

calvo ni ortiga cultivo. cultivo una rosa blanca.

dont be scared to admitt it. i know it sucks. my friend carlos tells me all the time, im such a greengo. whatever that means. i reached my house and i walked right in. my mom stopped me."joseph i hear you had a bad day today..." she said. " yeah sort of. im just gonna go do my homework. ok?" she looked sad to see me sad. i walked upstairs and imprisoned myself in my room. well, kevin and my room. if he needed something, sucks for him. i need to finish this butt load. i log onto my computer and search google. i cant believe how awesome it is! i look up poems and this one poem catches my eye. it is called poema de renunciamento by jose angel buesas. not like i can understand it, though i tried my best to understand it. the best part was that it described my feelings just like lyrics of a song. i was shocked.alas! i have found plan b.


	2. thats a great line for a song

chapter 2

sonare con el nacar virginal de tu frente.

sonare con tus ojos esmeraldas del mar.

sonare con tus labios desperadamente.

sonare con tus besos y jamas lo sabras.

i immediatly started to learn it. it was kinda hard. i was in there so long, that kevin had called me downstairs for dinner already. it was 7 and i have been trapped in my room for over 4 hours. no i am not emo; just very dedicated. i went downstairs and had dinner. "joseph, your mother and i are worried. are you feeling ok?" i smile wickedly. "yeah dad im doing great. dont worry im over it." my mom looked over to kevin, who shrugged. " you sure?" i nodd quickly because i had stuffed my face. i was starving. next time im having lunch! i bet your wondering what plan b is. well youll still have to wait. if your mad cuz the only reason your reading this is to find out plan b. then close the book youll miss out on the best book youll ever read. MOVING ON!!

the next morning wake up and laugh. kevin looks and throws his pillow at me. "pervert." i shot up. " im not a pervert! i wasnt even thinking about anything like that!" i hit him with his own pillow. " yeah right." hey says while putting on his glasses. i put on my own. " boys! breakfast is ready." mom yells up the stairs. nick opens the door. "last one down gets the last pancake!" kevin and i run out the door,and push nick out of the way. i jump over the rail of the stairs and sit down first next to our baby brother frankie. i kiss his head and serve my selve four pancakes." joseph adam jonas! if i ever see you jump that rail again, you will be grounded for 3 months!" nick and kevin were having a hissy fit and i flick them off while mom and dad are not looking. " ok mommy!" i stuff my face with another pancake. At school i write a note for a particular someone. if you ask who, i will personally ask you "are you mentally retarded?!" that note said:

Bianca,

i wanted to tell you that you really dont deserve ben.

he flirts with other girls, goes on dates behind your back,

and talks very badly about you in the locker rooms. you may be thinking that im wrong

but i do have evidence.just ask any guy in our grade.

so i want you to think about it. please.

and listen to my poem today during spanish.

i hope you get the point.

Joe

of course im not stupid enough to put it in her locker the day before. after school after every one is gone, ill slip it into her locker. locker number 128. tomorrow morning she'll read it and fall in love with me. ok not fall in love with me but realize something very important. that im a lot nicer, sweeter, cuter and more of a gentleman than stupid Ben. then she will dump him for me and we will live happily ever after. the end. just kidding! but meanwhile i cant help but stare. im thinking alot of random thoughts when one in particular pops in my face. "why does she always have to put my heart on a shelf like some rebound buddy?" i thought, wow thats a great line for a song.

she's such a flirt

i am the lonely heart

give it a chance

for our love to start

you'll never see

if you dont give me a shot

to show you what i've got.

The teacher snatches my paper. i had forgotten that im in world history. " joe, give me one good reason why i shoudnt read this in front of the whole class." he says. " um well i have a 3.89 GPA in your class and score at least a 95 on every exam. i also never miss a homework or essay or any form of extra credit." i smiled gladly sure that he wont read it. " thats like three reasons" i say. he smiles " ok fine. but if i ever catch you doodling in my class again, im going to have to put you in detention." i nodded "ok mr. zimmerman" he gave me back the paper. and the bell rings.


	3. that was sweet!

chapter 3

quizas pases con otro que te diga al oido

esas frases que nadie como yo te dira

y, ahogado para siempre mi amor inadvertido,

te amare mas que nunca...y jamas lo sabras

i go home that day and finish all my homework. then i spend the rest of the night perfecting my poem. it was really good for a second language. i think it would get me at least a b. i made kevin listen to me recite it. " hey joe, that was really good. " he said. i smiled and thanked him. my favorite thing about kevin is that he is a terrible liar. he could never tell a lie even if he wanted too. thats why he leaves that to me cuz i get away with everything. i go to bed and the next morning i rush to school, skiping breakfast. the first half of the day was a blur. all i know is that i was starving at lunch. i should remember to stop skipping meals.

after lunch, i have a study hall and i finish some homework. as the bell rings i slide into my seat for spanish near the back of the class, "buenas tarde clase." my teacher said. " before we start, is there anyone absent?" no one was absent. good. " exellent. now who would like to recite their poem first?" she asked. my hand shot up. "Jose, you would like to go first?" she asked me. "si." i said. why was she so surprised? "and my name is Joe not Jose." i said walking to the front of class, in front of bianca, who loved spanish and always sat in the front. she smiled slightly at me." you may begin." said my spanish teacher.

"ok. my poem is called poema de renunciamento by jose angel buesas."i said. i looked at bianca and began.

pasaras por mi vida sin saber que pasaste.

pasaras en silencio por mi amor.y al pasar,

fingire una sonrisa como un dulce contraste

del dolor de quererte y jamas lo sabras.

bianca's face turns to a frown. i continued with my poem.

sonare con el nacar virginal de tu frente.

sonare con tus ojos esmeraldas del mar.

sonare con tus labios desperadamente.

sonare con tus besos y jamas lo sabras.

then she smiles. i guess it was a nice stanza. the teacher also looked impressed. i still continued with my poem. there were some really hard words that i couldn't say that well but i still tried. they didn't sound that bad. that comes from a guy who transforms into a nerd everyday at 3:00.

quizas pases con otro que te diga al oido

esas frases que nadie como yo te dira

y, ahogando para siempre mi amor inadvertido,

te amare mas que nunca...y jamas lo sabras

yo te amare en silencio... como algo inaccesible,

como un sueno que nunca lograre realizar

y el lejano perfume de mi amor imposible

rozara tus cabellos... y jamas lo sabras.

y si un dia una lagrima denuncia mi tormento,

--el tormento infinito que te debo ocultar--

te dire:" no es nada... ha sido el viento".

me enjugare la lagrima... y jamas lo sabras.

after i had finished my poem, bianca smiled at me as i walked to my desk. "very good jose. estoy muy impressionada." said my very confusing spanish teacher. i smiled because i think it was a compliment. my friend carlos flicked me a paper football and told me to open it. for those of you who dont know, it is very tedious work trying to unfold a paper football. it read:

dude! how'd you do that? i thought you were a greengo! you are so not anymore. you even rolled your R's. good job. Carlos.

i looked at him and smiled. thanks dude.


	4. no! im sorry

chapter 4

" quien sigues?" asked my teacher. another 4 people went before she decided to anounce the homework. the bell rang. i quickly put away my stuff and walked slowly in that huge mob to the door. some how, bianca caught up to me. "that was really nice joe. it probably took a lot of time to memorize." she said flashing that pretty smile of hers. i blushed. "nah. not really. i had some dedication." i looked down a little and saw her hands full with heavy books. " here those look heavy. let me help you with that." she nodded and gave me her books. "thanks joe." i shrugged. "no problem. its a pleasure holding your books.

we walked to her locker. mine was across the hall. a couple feet away. i gave her back her books and i leaned against the wall. "so are you doing anything later this afternoon?" i asked her. she looked at me. "well i have some homework that i need to do." i laughed."hey me too! maybe we can do it together."i said really energetic. her smiled faded. "do what together?" ben asked. ben was bianca's boyfriend. " uh we're biology partners. joe and i. we need to finish an essay." she said hoping ben bought it. ben was holding my arms in a really uncomfortable wrestling position. i was trying my best not to squeal. he then let go of me. he gave me the meanest death glare of life. "if you make any move on her, i will find out. okay jonas?" i nodded. "yeah whatever you say ben." he walks away and bianca and i sigh in relief. i waited until he was out of earshot and go to my locker. "remind me again why you like him." i said getting my books.

bianca slamed her locker shut. "you have no business asking that." i close my locker and noticed her seriousness. "oh my god no. no. im sorry i didnt mean to get you upset. its just that i dont like seeing you with such an asshole." she is steaming. "who i date is not your problem. so leave me alone joe." she walks away. i stood there thinking what that may mean, even though that was super clear. so stop thinking im an idiot because im not. i turned around and walked home. passing the baseball fields, i saw nick. he was at bat. the pitch, BAM! he slaped that ball straight into deep left field. i smiled. he was really awesome at sports and he was really smart too. always at the top of his class. unlike me, im really not that good at sports but not a complete uncordinated freak either. im average-high in school. meaning mostly B's and an occasional A. which you know is pretty good. kevin was a different story. he liked different sports and he was saladictorian of his class. thats a lot to live up to but im ok with that because i know im doing the best i can do and im happy.

so i continued to walk home. from a block away i saw my mom dismiss her sign language class. she waved to me and i waved back. i walked through the front door and went straight to the kitchen. opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle of gatorade. i stretched my arm across the cupboard and grabbed a poptart. my mom walked into the kitchen holding baby frankie at her hip." hi joe. how way your day?" i shrugged. "ok. i think i got an A in spanish today." she looked surprised. "really? thats great. dinner will be at 6:30."

i nodded in approval. "by the way, where are your brothers?" mom asked. i was in mid chew."nick is at baseball tryouts and kevin is either waiting for him or getting his coffee." i swallowed." you know the drill... the guys gotta have his coffee." she smiled. "oh and i'm going to the park. i promise ill be back before dinner." i said. she got some kitchen stuff out. "ok joseph. just dont do anything stupid. i smirked. "i'll try mom. you know me."


End file.
